Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for an Internet of Things (IoT) moisture sensor.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
Moisture sensors are currently available which measure the moisture content of the surrounding environment. In one common form, the sensor is formed with a long metal spike which is forced into the ground to measure moisture of the surrounding soil. A moisture level indicator coupled to at the top of the spike provides an indication of the moisture level.